Kiera Spot: Dance of the 100 Thieves
by Kia Cheshire
Summary: What happens when Kiera Spot finds herself a book that contains her family information and history, but it connects towards the Thievious Racoonus? She must travel back in time with her friends Jessica and Esclipse, and along their adventure, they meet the one and only Sly Cooper? Rated T for language and violence. DON'T OWN SLY COOPER OR ANY RECOGNIZED CHARACTERS FROM FRANCHISE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Time Matters

I should probably introduce myself...My name is Kiera Spot. And I'm a thief, born with the power to fly...Which means I have a pair of bird wings. Although...I never understood my family history...It's like, I never noticed it. But that book was my one way ticket to becoming a master thief. I never had anytime to read it, but my mother taught me everything I needed to know about becoming a master thief. And there is one golden rule...To never steal from the innocent, and to steal from thieves.  
I've never actually wanted to play by some rules, but that's one rule I'll actually follow. That and never piss off Connor when he has a shock pistol. I should also mention that I don't do this all on my own, I work with Jessica FrostHeart, an intelligent Bat who's precise on most details. And then we have Eclipse, the brawn. She's a wolf who knows when some situations get bad to the bone. we fight other thieves like pros, and we're more of a family than we are friends.

Life was great. I had my friends, my wings, my fun, all was good... that is...until a certain day came around.

I was watching the fireworks that evening, and I was watching them from atop of the Eiffel tower, getting a pretty nice view, until I received a message from Jessica.

Kiera,

It's pretty urgent. Meet me and Esclipse at the hideaway and I'll explain later.

Jess.

 _You can't argue with urgent matters...I'll see the fireworks again next year._ I thought, and flew north to the hideaway.

After I got there, I decided to chat with Eclipse before Jessica showed up. "So how's the derby been for ya?" I asked.  
"Pretty nice, I have won sixteen times in a single session." Eclipse replied. I was astounded by her record. "Wow! Really?" I exclaimed.  
She was about to answer, but Jess came in that very moment.

"Hello gang, and I'm so glad you responded to my alert." Jess spoke.  
I tilted my cap upwards so I could see Jessica, her burnet hair and hazel eyes were unforgettable. "What's the issue?" I asked, looking concerned.  
Jessica picked up the Lepordus Spietavius and showed me it's pages. "After analyzing its pages, everything started to vanish from the pages...Including your family history!"  
She exclaimed. _This is freakin' scary!_ I thought, _Who would do this?_ Eclipse perked up. "Anything we can do to help? It's Kiera's history after all..." Eclipse stated. And for once, she was right. Not only is it a family heirloom, but it keeps some of the most important skills a master thief needs...And seeing that disappear before my eyes made me freak the hell out. "We need to go back in time and recover my history!" I exclaimed, "What can we do to save it?" "I've been working on a project for a month now, and it's time travel! We can convert the Bejeweled Blitzer into a time machine." Jessica explained, unveiling her plans. "Can't we go now?!" I asked, impatient, "My history and life is at Stake!" Jessica smiled nervously, "Unfortunately...we need an item from that time era in order to travel there...And we need to go to Feudal Japan first...so we need an ancient japan machete."

Great, first we've got ourselves a family history crisis... And now we need to steal from the museum?! Honestly...I couldn't find that hilarious even if you put it in the most hysterical way. Maybe this heist won't be to bad...If we don't see any other thieves after our prize. I need to make out like a bandit when I get there, and make it look like I've never been there.

* * *

 _End of Chapter 1.  
This is another book I might not have too much time for, so please forgive me, with school and everything.  
so do you think Sly Cooper may be introduced to Kiera at the museum, or Feudal Japan?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The heist

When we arrived at the museum, we had to go over the plan one last time despite the fact we went over it a million times...I got tired of hearing it, so I went to the roof already. As I climbed, I decided to idle around and wait for Jessica to notify me. 'It's a lovely night..." I said aloud, "The perfect night for a perfect heist." "That dagger isn't going to go steal itself...Get on with it already!" Jessica blurted. So I was playing the impatient one, and before I made it half way there, I noticed Eclipse riding on the top of the police truck. "Hey Jess...Was Eclipse's entry supposed to be Truck Surfing? Because she's doing it." I asked, giving my friend a quizzical look. "No... Eclipse's entry was supposed to be form the back alleyway...Why do you ask?" jess replied. "Never mind..." I reassured, "Looks like she's in position now." and snuck off.

When I got to the rooftops...I had a strange feeling Somebody else was here too. "Jessica, I'm in position...we need to shut off security in order to get the dagger."  
"It's not a dagger Kiera!" She hissed, "It's a machete!" "It's a sword...Who's keeping track here? because I think it's not you!" I sarcastically remarked. "Just don't get in trouble while I'm trying to turn off the security." And went offline. I heard voices from below me, and as curious as I was, I decided to take a little looksee. 'Jess...I have a visual on three people in the alleyway where the Blitzer is..." "Are they Thieves?" "One of them is a thief...One is heading in your direction as we speak, One is heading in Eclipse's and the thief is heading in mine." I listed. "I'll take care of the sewers, Eclipse will take care of her enemy, and you'll do the same with yours."

I finally caught sight of the thief. It was a raccoon with the same type of cane I had...But it was gold, and mine could transform into a scythe and gun. And then I whispered, "The thief is in alignment with me...Have any ideas Jess?" "Try entering the other way around..." She answered. "I disabled the security from there."  
As I got up, I staggered as I tried walking because my leg fell asleep. When I fell, It broke a flower pot and notified the raccoon. _Crap..._ I thought. He must've known I was a thief to and he swung at me with his cane, but I quickly dodged it and roundhouse kicked him, making his face meet the roof's pavement. "I'm running out of time! Is security down?" I asked. Jess replied with, "You're good to go." And flew downwards. Picking the dagger up, I left my calling card and what's more? Connor decided to show up. "The hell?!" I yelled. "You thought you could get away from me, didn't you Spot?" Connor's tone wasn't having it today. "Funny seeing you here Connor...I thought you'd vanish."  
"Kiera Spot...You no good conniving little thievious! I'm going to put you in chains for GOOD!" He yelled. I flew back up, and Carmelita Fox came in too. "Sorry Conner...I have to do a rain check!" And then from the roof, I yelled, "I'll reschedule!" As I ran away...he yelled, "SPOT!" _love it when he does that..._ I thought. before I could make it to the Blitzer, The raccoon grabbed my ankle and made me trip. "Why you little-!" "Sorry to have made you fall, my winged thief... But I need this way more than you do." I tripped him, and then took it from him. "Sorry my furry friend... But I have a romantic date with destiny." I told him, "Au Revoir!" And then yelled, "Eclipse! Floor it!"  
She did and Jessica and I were getting the time machine ready. "Okay. It's ready!" I told them, "Anytime you want to punch it Eclipse." And she floors it. We time traveled...  
it actually worked!

I was determined to patch up the Past... But that Raccoon intrigued me, who was he? And why was he after the same thing I was? But I wasn't concerned about him right now... I needed to help the past become right again.

When we arrived in feudal Japan, It looked more like a military base than a peaceful little village... _This just made my job **SO** much harder. _I thought. Riona Spot, An amazing fan dancer whose known for her voice and talent, is loved by many...But secretly, she was a ninja. She trained under the name of Sensei Cooper...and she quickly caught on, and they became the best of friends. Until her sensei was locked away ion a high tech security prison for serving bad sushi to the shah... That must've been a pretty tough fish to swallow... But I had to get Riona's help, and I could help her free her sensei. But first... I have to let her notice me before I could continue.

Kiera Spot and the Bejewels in:

Thieves in Bloom.

* * *

 _End Of Chapter 2_

 _I am so hungry...So I couldn't write much..._

 _You're reviews are appreciated._


End file.
